


Styrofoam cup

by 0sicklyyouth0



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, Caretaking, Cover Up, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, Foster Care, Help, Love Triangles, Murder, Poisoning, Police, Police Brutality, Police Uniforms, Romance, depressed David, gwen/david - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0sicklyyouth0/pseuds/0sicklyyouth0
Summary: David is four days away from his promotion to become chief of police.Something he has wanted since starting in the police force even if nothing major even happens in the little sleepy town.A whole lot of memories flood his mind as he and Gwen enter a house previously owned by victims of a stabbing and make a shocking discovery.I want to apologise in advance this is my first fan-fiction and I am pretty bad with grammar,spelling and punctuation.With all that said I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed playing with the idea.





	1. Tea,milk and one sugar

The light patter of rain on the car window was almost mesmerising with the slight static of the car radio filling the silence.The car door opened making David jump slightly a rush of cold air filled the car accompanied with a few drops of icy cold rain.Gwen climbed pushing a Styrofoam cup filled with tea into Davids pale freckled hand “Tea,milk and one sugar” Gwen stated wiping rain from her police jacket while cradling her own cup which David presumed to contain black coffee. “Thank you” David beamed.

A uncomfortable silence fell between them they were often filled with Davids ramblings but the day had been a long and exhausting one and had taken its toll. “Tired?” Gwen inquired David did not say anything but nodded his head weakly “come on I’ll drive you home you look like shit” David's shift had finished around two hours ago now he just did not want Gwen to be doing night patrol all by herself although nothing serious ever happened apart from a couple of drunk men stumbling around being a bit too loud they could be dealt with by a warning or a ride to their home depending on how friendly they were.

“I wonder if you are still going to have time to visit me when you become chief of police?” Gwen glanced over at David as she waited at a red light she looked tired even more so than David bags hung under her eyes illuminated by the crimson red light he felt bad for her having to work the rest of the night alone but he had a full day of work tomorrow. “Four more days my until promotion Gwen and it does not mean I am going to stop spending time with you” David smiled taking in the features on her face her red and brown tinted hair,her mocha coloured skin her beautiful violet eyes this promotion was so important for David he had worked so hard to get it so many late nights time missed with his family and friends but it was worth it but he had learned that he needed to balance his time at work unless he wanted to land in hospital with another burnout.The car began again with a jerk followed by louder static and a voice from the radio bringing David out of his mind “Hey Gwen” so much for sticking to code David thought Gwen pressed a figure to her lips signing for David to stay silent she picked up the radio pressing the button down to speak “Hey Jasper what is it?” “you might have heard there was a stabbing a couple of hours ago on the other side of town yeah sounded like a drug deal gone wrong we need you to check out the address for anything that we can use to track family down they need to sign the death certificates or anything related to the stabbing” Gwen sighed it was never pleasant hearing about someone dying no matter how many time you have the conversation. “Okay Jasper send the address over” Gwen sighed as she pulled over outsides Davids house she looked over to David insisting he had not yet got out of the car he was looking back at her a smile plastered face as per usual. “What the hell are you waiting for? get out” David smiled he pointed at the GPS on the dashboard with the new coordinates that Jasper had sent over.


	2. The burn umber door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homes reveal a lot about people who live in them.

The house was average a burnt umber coloured door with blurred glass it was clearly a rougher type of neighbourhood the kind where a police did not look that out of place.Gwen stepped out of the car stretching before looking back “stay here” David smiled a her opening the door and climbing out “David I am fucking serious” she said crossing her arms a scowl forming on her face as David step closer nudging her “Come on Gwen I am not letting you go in there alone it is not safe”.They moved through the garden stepping over a few wine bottles accompanied with broken glass rain drops from the grass brushed against their legs as the rain falling for above them increased.Gwen knocked on the door even though she had been told no one would be in she wanted to make sure she sighed pressing down on the door handle it opened effortlessly.

David and Gwen stood for a moment was it real that easy.All the lights were off.The house was silent.It was silly really but fear swelled in Gwen's mind she felt thankful that she did not have to do this alone thankful that David was so stubborn.They both stepped inside out of the ever heavier rain David hit the light switch illuminating the once dark hallway David took a step forward looking back at Gwen “Are you alright?” he pushed his head hair out of his face his forest green eyes filled with concern “I am fine” she shrugged it off and followed David it felt weird being in someone else's house people who were no longer alive the home is such a personal place she had never had to do this before her shifts normal contained her either sitting talking to David all night or a night of binge watching programs about rich women causing arguments.

Turning the corner a mirror was placed on the opposite wall making both of them jump when they saw their own reflections David let out a nervous chuckle.The walls were a pale cream colour which matched with a rug placed on a dark wood laminate floor.An ashtray was placed the arm left hand side of the black leather settee the left hand side of the room hoarded empty bottles.Gwen looked at David she knew they were thinking the same thing.Gwen walked over to the mirror looking at her reflection her dampened hair and bags under her eyes made her look awful she could not wait for her day off tomorrow. “I've got something” Gwen jumped as David poked his head around the door Gwen followed slightly annoyed a small notebook lay on a wooden dining table in the kitchen the floor was cluttered with...you've got it...more bottles David flipped one of the pages revealing the book was filled with phone number “Good now let's get the hell out of here” “hold on Gwen we need to check upstairs” he gestured to the stairs.Gwen huffed like a moody teenager which amused David she began to climb followed by David placed the notebook in his back pocket he paused “Davey?” Gwen turned around he was not helping her once calmed anxiety he remained silent standing on the stairs “David?” Gwen pressed again this time gaining a reaction he lifted his finger to his lips then touched his ear signalling Gwen to be quiet and listen that's when she heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day sorry again for the size of the chapters I am not a writer at all I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments.


	3. An unexpected guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and David realise they might have another problem to deal with.

A small patter it sounded like someone walking around in the closed room Gwen's face dropped realising that was what David was hearing.David pulled out a gun he would not use it but if the killer was in the home with them he could be armed with a weapon.David walked in front of Gwen Adrenalin beginning to set in he walked over to the door he knocked “This is the police open up” putting on his most threatening voice he could muster even though he was big enough to admit he was scared.

All sound ceased from the room he pressed his hand on the cold door knob turning it slowly and with a quick motion he pushed the door open the context of the room remained still he stepped in Gwen following him she flipped on the lights revealing a wardrobe,mattress on the floor and piles of dirty cloths.The mattress was certainly distressed stains of blood,urine and God knows what else.A small drop like someone had just hit their head or knocked an item over sounded from the wardrobe.Everyone stopped the air thick with tension.Gwen held the handle her hand trembling she closed her eyes as David held his gun aimed at the wardrobe.Swinging the door open Davids gun pinned on the wardrobe to reveal a boy.

He jumped burying his face in to a raggy looking teddy bear tears pour as he raised his arm as to protect himself.David lowered the gun quickly fixated in shock and the last of the Adrenalin burning up in his body a child this young being left alone.Gwen slowly opened her eyes fearing the worst after hearing no shot she looked around the door meeting two small jade eyes filled with tears “what?” she stuttered in disbelief David looked at her then back to the child he knelt down still a little taller than the boy “Hey...there little buddy”he stumbled over his words still stuck in that feeling like his heart would burst “Aren't you going to shoot?” he lifted his head up “w-what?”David was almost taken back by this question “just shoot me god dammit don't prolong this just do it” he shouted crumpling up his face trying to prevent the warm liquid oozing from his eyes he looked mad was he upset that David did not shoot him? “Hey hey kid cool it it's alright we're not going to hurt you” Gwen spoke up after assessing the situation “how about we start with your name?” Gwen held out her hand to help the small child to his feet he avoid her hand as if she had just held a knife in his direction stumbling to his feet he looked at both of them before answering “its Max” he shoved his hands into his oversized blue hoodie shooting “well my name is Gwen and this is David”.David looked at Gwen,Gwen knew she needed to take control of the situation she could see David squirm uneasily he began to sweat and his breathing became more uneven his hands trembled a little not noticeable to Max who had now grabbed the teddy bear by its ear trying to shove it in to his hoodie pocket.Gwen placed a light hand on Davids back she leaned in whispering “Davey do you want to maybe go wait in the car?” he paused clearly not wanting to leave Gwen.He swallowed then nodded sheepishly walking out of the room.Gwen turned her attention back to Max “where the hell is he going?” he asked still cautious of Gwen and David “he is just going to get the car warmed up” Max backed away “I am not going with you”


	4. The past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen has some bad news for Max while David struggles to keep it together.

Max was stubborn “if those two idiots got themselves thrown in jail that's their problem I can survive without them” Gwen stopped connecting everything.A pause presented itself how do you tell a kid you just met who seems to have an already shit life that his probably shitty parents have gotten themselves killed putting him in a shit care system where he probably would no even get adopted because he was above the age of three….oh God David.

The shock of the cool nights air made the tightness in his neck even worse breathing was painful.He felt the dread the demons wrapping his head trying to get him to crack he would not he could not not in front of Gwen again and not in front of Max this was not about him a child had just lost their parents.David unlocked the door climbing in placing his hands on his head running his hands through his fiery red hair,his eyes closing focusing on the sound of the rain against the roof of the car."come on David" he said trying to comfort himself.Images ran through his head.  
The smell was over bearing a mix of smoke and sick filled his nostrils causing David to splutter.Opened his bedroom door seeing his mother had lit up another cigarette it was a disgusting habit one David never hoped to gain.She drew a long breath of the toxic smoke and began to splutter,coughing in to her shabby dressing gown.She turned her head looking at David "What the fuck do you want" she spat.  
David stood their unsure how to respond "smoking is bad for you my science teacher told us that-"   
"What did you just say to me?" David knew he should have kept his mouth shut he wanted to help her even if she would not listen.  
"I am trying to help"a whisper of a voice escaped him his mothers deep green eyes lowered making a scowl full of hate,she took two steps towards him before proceeding to shout "if you wanna help get the fuck out of my house" she gripped his arm her painted gold nails digging in to his skin causing it to go white.David tried to worm out of her grip "I am sorry please I did not mean it" he stopped feeling a burning sensation in his arm looking down his mother was burning his skin with her cigarette,he yelped out in pain as she let go pushing him to the ground back in to his room "wait till your father hears about this" she scoffed.

David could not anymore of the memory leak from his brain it hurt too much."Not now" he said trying to calm his nerves. 

It had been twenty minutes since David left the house maybe he should go back he looked back seeing the door handle open both Gwen and Max walked out David looked forward taking a deep breath and placing a smile on his face it felt painful and forced but he had to try.Gwen opened the car door,Max slowly climbed in he kept his head down.Gwen climbed in after she sighed starting the car.David turned around to face the small boy who had retreated in to his hoodie “Max” he gently cooed “could you place your seat belt on?” “shut the fuck up” he spat the venom in his voice was enough to make David flinch he turned back around giving his some space ,he felt Gwen give a reassuring squeeze of his hand before getting back on to the road. 

The drive left a lot to be desired David wished that he could help Max he wished he could take the pain for him he also wished he could stop thinking.Gwen wished she had called in sick, she wished if not that that she had insisted that David went home.Max wished that he had never been born,that the world around he would cease to exist.  
Gwen stopped the car once again “David go get some rest I can take it from here” he glanced at the radio displaying the time one hour until his shift,he rubbed the back of his neck “lets just go to the station I have less than an hour and -” “Station what the fuck have I done?” Max poked his head in to the front of the patrol car “nothing you have been great Max we just need to ask you a few questions then make some arrangements” Gwen reassured “Arrangements I am not a fucking dog” he barked at her his eyes were red and puffy from crying , even when he was upset he did not seem to back down from confrontation which was impressive “we know Max and we want the best for you” David spoke softly “great can’t wait to be placed in a shitty care home” he sad back down a fresh layer of tears brimming in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you anyone who made it this far it means a lot to me.


	5. I feel like I am drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen to Max is unclear.Gwen wants her day off and David feels lost.

David held the large wooden door open as Gwen and Max entered the rain had final stopped leaving the fresh smell of water lingering in the air it surprisingly was refreshing.He brushed the accumulation of raindrops from his uniform jacket as he walked over to the desk.Where Jasper sat he held the work phone up to his ear his grey eyes full of concentration,noticing Davids presents he held his figure up signalling he would be able to help shortly."Alrighty well see you soon" he said he cautiously placed the phone back down and smiled up at David “well howdy there Davey what can I do for you?” David put on the biggest smile he could muster “Howdy right back at you Jasper don't suppose you could have a look through this little book for me and ring some of the contacts this is all we could find about the incident downtown” he handed the small notebook to Jasper. “sure can do,I did not know you and Gwen were scheduled for patrol together last night?” Jasper enquired he had sight feelings towards Gwen and David knew it even if Jasper would not admit it this was fine….everything was fine with David.

He finished up his conversation and headed over to Max and Gwen both had a cup of coffee she handed one to David without even looking in his direction “tea,milk and one sugar I am staying for the interview after that I have got to go” David smiled “thank you”. They all stumbled in to the interview room Gwen and David on one side Max sat on the other.A sly smile crept alone Max's face when he realised that the heavy wooden chairs could be scraped across the floor creating a ear piercing shriek.Max began slowly dragging the chair out making the two officers cringe “Oh for fuck sake” Gwen stood up walking around pulling the chair out in one swift motion she picked the boy up by his light blue hoodie hood placing him on the chair and tucking him in. “Hey bitch don't ever touch my fucking hood” Gwen turned on her heal “listen Max do me a favour and stop” “or what,what are you going to do slut?” “Max” “Tell my fucking parents?” Max slumped back in to his chair folding his arms “let's just get on with this” Gwen sat back down “Max we know you are upset but please don't speak to Gwen like that it is not her fault” David said this was followed by silence as he comforted her by squeezing her hand underneath the table she interlinked her fingers with his making David's heart flutter a little no this is not the time stay focused.

“Who's fault was it?” Max stood up on his chair slamming his hands on the table “we don't have that answer” David said unravelling his hand from Gwen's grip and placing both of them on the table “yeah of course you fucking idiots wouldn't know” “language”David said sternly “suck a dick Davey” Max sneered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last update of the day I am trying to figure out what is going to happen next.


	6. Thank goodness for Jasper

“Alright I am going to turn the recorder on now okay Max anything you want to declare before I do?” David glanced at Max who cleared “yeah I fucking hate both of you” he let a shit eating grin spread across his face taking another sip of his coffee “let's just start” Gwen reached across the table pressing the button “So what relation are you to the two victims?” David pressed.Max leaned forward he smiled “No comment” David knew what he was doing there was no point at getting mad that would shut down Max even more all he could do was to play along “do you know who might have been involved? Who might have wanted to hurt them?” “no comment” “do you have any relatives anyone who could have some information” “no comment” Gwen gritted her teeth “we can’t help you if you won't help us” she spat at him “no comment” Gwen stood up walking out of the room.She wanted to go home she wanted to watch a shitty television show or read a really shitty gossip magazine not spend the morning of her day of putting up with this. 

Max sat back in his chair a smug smile on his face he had gotten what he had wanted. “I think we are done here” he smiled “Max if you don't tell us we are going to have no choice but to put you in the care system”David almost whispered the words were heavy they brought reality to Max in the situation “we need your help” he smiled kindly “do you think you can help us Max?” Max thought for a moment “I am going to find a bathroom” he jumped from the chair walking out. David followed not long after not before he pressed the button to stop recording. “Okay thank you Jasper” Gwen smiled weakly at him “no problemo Gwendolyn” he walked back to his desk upon hearing his phone ring yet again. “What do we have?” David smiled Gwen did not “well Jasper managed to clear the whole book of contacts their all either dead,in prison or missing” Davids smile wavered a little no this was fine.Gwen continued “Apart from one guy who has one charge of being in the possession of an illegal substance” “Great that is where we will start” David felt more confident this was is main lead until he could get anything out of Max.Gwen yawned placing her hand over her mouth to cover it she looked exhausted. “Would you like me to drive you home?” David asked “what about the little shit?” Gwen reasoned “I could look after him if you like I know it is breaking a few rules but what harm could one kid cause?” Jasper offered walking over to them once again a empty coffee cup in his hand “I want you to remember that” Gwen mumbled “that's really kind of you Jasper”David patted him on the back in appreciation as Jasper's face turned the same colour as Davids hair.Gwen rolled her eyes “David take me home then go to the lead address and Jasper don't lose the kid”

David jumped in to the driver seat starting the car up Gwen climbed in not as gracefully as David she leaned back closing her eyes “speak to me Davey?” she said opening one of her vibrant violet eyes starting at him as he pulled out of the car park,he glanced over “how are you holding up?”.David felt ashamed that Gwen felt she had to ask he tried so hard to keep his head it would have been so much easier if she had not known what happened to him.It was really Davids choice to tell her he transferred to her school around the age of 17 after that they just kinda became friends.At a work party David got a little bit too drunk maybe some Shirley temples contain alcohol or maybe he just had his drink messed with,that night he broke down to Gwen telling her everything it took weeks for her to stop looking at him like an injured animal.It was not her fault it was David's he knew this. “I am fine I just wish I could help he does not deserve this” “David” he paused concentrating on the road ahead of him his vision blurry as hot fat tears fell from his eyes.Everything is fine breath.He inhaled “I am sorry Gwen”.

They pulled up to the apartments Gwen and her roommates resided in she waited until she felt David was going to be alright “your probability still tired and hungry complete the last few hours of your shift and you will feel a hell of a lot better” Gwen patted him on the back before climbing out of the car “ring me after your shift promise?” David looked weak,beaten down but he was still smiling “I promise”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of collage working coming up for when I am scheduled to begin.So i apologise if it seems rushed it is slightly :(


	7. Dirty Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David has no idea what he wants.Does he go against his boss and role model or does he stick with his orders and let Max fall in to the care system.

David stepped over a bin its contents spilled all over the path ahead of him as he searched for his only lead.He glanced at the address again then back to the house.It was definitely worse than Max’s home, the windows were boarded up with a few planks of wood and rusty nails hammered in bent and crooked.While the door showed signs of weathering as the white paint had almost completely peeled off revealing a mint green colour underneath.Hesitant David knocked a few flakes of paint falling off as he did.He waited stepping back slightly.The door opened revealing a man glanced down at David then proceed to try and slam the door David slipped his foot in preventing it from being closed.

Yep that will definitely leave a bruise “Listen I don't know what you're looking for but Dirty Kevin is clean now” he murmured through the door “Then we should be alright then” David smiled peering through the door.Kevin opened it slowly and stepped out.He rubbed his nose with the sleeve of his dirty red hoodie, he was tall a head taller than David which did not intimidate him he might have had previous charges but everyone can change right? “I am here because of a child -” “WHOA hold on they are the masterminds behind it just supplied the stuff” he babbled out noticing a confused look spreading on David's face “I mean please continue” a sheepish smile crossed his face. “Anyway I am here because your address was placed in an address book owned by the Agarwals?” Kevin rubbed his stubble clearly trying to think his lime green eyes narrowed “She is the one with eyes?” David looked confused “Eyes?” “yeah a green colour,Indian?”David thought back to Max maybe he had his mothers eyes “Yes they are Indian” Kevin folded his arms “well I aint seen them in a while they got a new less expensive guy if you know what Dirty Kevin means” he explained.This was his only lead he could not just give up so he pressed for more information “would you happen to know where I could find him?” “Well Dirty Kevin doesn't want to cause any conflict but there are a couple of groups around the other side of town who might be a bit cheaper” David nodded clearly not satisfied with this answer he thanked Kevin for his time and set back to the station slight disappointment bubbled inside his mind.But his chat with Kevin had made him realise that he knew nothing about Max's parents at all apart from their names,their address and there life style choices.

David entered the station jumping slightly at Max's voice “Where the fuck have you been?” both Jasper and Max were sat behind a desk looking equally fed up.David signed “language” he took a hold of Max's hand walking him over to his desk not before thanking Jasper again,Max stamped his feet in protest.He turned to Max getting down to his level “Are you ready to talk yet?” the curry haired boy crumpled up his face “okay let me know when” he opened the bottom draw of his desk and pulled out a couple of packets filled with sweets he placed one in Maxs hand making him smile slightly.David sat at his desk giving for another hour working on his report of the situation and trying to pry information from Max,Max however was smart and would not mindlessly give information out. 

“Hey Davey,this is Charlotte she is here to take Max”David swivelled around in his chair to face Jasper and the short blond woman,she wore a kind smile with a few piercings.Max jolted up staring at her like she had just stamped on his head. “Wait Jasper I never asked you to call them we need Max for the investigation” David was shocked at Jasper going behind his back like that he had never betray him before,his face displaying how he felt.Jasper's face fell a little “Davey its protocol if a person under the age of eighteen to be taken into temporary care until we can track down relatives that can take them in,plus you don't have to worry about the case anymore Deputy Campbell came by and closed the investigation” “What the FUCK you said if I came with you I wouldn’t go in to care YOU FUCKING LIAR” Max screamed his face turning slightly red he held his eyes shut refusing to open them “wait no Max I-” Charlotte held her hand up making her presence known she walked over to Max and pulled him slightly forward,he struggled kicking and hitting her “Hey Max let's talk okay” she nodded to Jasper and David and walked into a room dragging Max with her kicking and screaming. “I am sorry David but I had to do what Campbell wanted he is our boss,he said to finish the rest of the paperwork and close the case then you can take the rest of the day off” Jazz shifted nervously.Any hope of getting Max to open up had just been lost the trust he had began to build had gone knocked down by orders of Davids boss.Campbell was a great boss and for David to go against his judgement was unheard off but Maxs case was different it was personal even if David could not make it personal.

“Alright Jasper” he waited for a moment continuing to complete the paperwork he had to do his job even if he did not agree with his superior.The case would close and be labelled as unsolved,Max would enter temporary care before being placed into a permanent care home and all he could would be to wait and see if anyone would want him.Who would not want him he was small and cute with beautiful jade eyes.Before turning the folder in David knocked on the door of the office Charlotte had taken Max.He placed that smile back onto his face before strolling in he had to keep calm but all he wanted to do was to grab Max and apologise. Charlotte smiled up at him moving her curly blond hair out of her face “hello Officer Jones,myself and Max wanted to speak to you in a ‘controlled’ environment” her British accent was slightly surprising maybe David just did not hear it before.She patted the seat next to herself and David sat.She glanced over making sure the door was shut before continuing to talk “Max has informed me of the current events leading to this situation Max do you want to begin?” she smiled at him sweetly “what the hell is their to discuss put me in a fucking care home I don’t give a shit” “Max I don’t want too but I have too I have to follow Campbells orders even if it means going against what I believe to be right” “What would you do?” she interrupted looking at David he thought for a moment,what did he want he could not just let Max live in the police station that would just be cruel, but he did not want him to be taken away not until the case could be worked on more and maybe he could reunite Max with family members. “See he doesn’t fucking care” Max waved his hands in David’s direction “If it was up to me I would reopen the case and Max could live with me or my parents” the room fell into silence.Charlotte tapped a pen on the table deep in thought “I don't think it would be wise to keep moving Max around-” “then I will adopt him” David blurted out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again thank you all so much for reading and for the lovely comments really makes my day.I tried to make this chapter slightly longer as suggested but felt like this was a good placed to stop for today,hope you all enjoy.


	8. Golden glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little snipped of David past.  
> Warning does contain violence,blood and alcohol abuse.

It was late around half two in the morning.David braced himself he had been waiting for the moment his father came home intoxicated nonetheless he knew his mother would spew lies about him and his father well David was not sure if he even believed it or just wanted an excuse a reason to beat his child senseless.It was not his fault his father had had a rough childhood too.It would be an endless cycle David was the next link.He refused to think like that but the thought always crept in to his mind what if he became like his father? What if he had a drink or two and decided to raise his hand to a child? His own child.

 

That horrific sound of the front door opening made David crawl under the covers of his bed making himself as small as he could “pretend to be a sleep he might leave you alone” David thought to himself although he knew that never stopped his father all the other times. “I’LL TEACH THAT BASTARD A LESSON” his father shrieked clambering up the stairs towards David's bedroom.His door flung open the hinges slightly dislocating in the process.David heard it before he felt it.The cracking sound ripped through the air as a bottle was thrown against his side.His rib was broken David let out a wail in pain clutching his side his father picked him up broken glass all over his blanket from the impact.Thick,heated tears flowed from Davey's eyes he coughed and sputtered trying to regain his breath.Thrown back down on the ground surrounded with sharp pieces of broken glass all poking in to his small body he felt a tingling sensation like being in a immensely warm room then moving in to the cold winter air. “LOOK AT ME” his father demanded but he couldn’t he could bring himself to. “LOOK AT ME YOU SON OF A BITCH” his father lent down to his breath smelling like decay masked with whiskey.His hand grip Davids red hair pulling his face to look directly at him “what the fuck is wrong with you” the man's grip tightened David did not stop crying as he feared his head might be crushed.His meaning yellow eyes looked dead like he had no soul. “I am sorry dad” David pushed his words out through hiccups and shallow breaths. “I am so so sorry” his father let go of his hair,Davids head hitting the ground again.Was it over.He looked up his father still looming over him his brown hair stuck to his forehead with sweat he slowly lifted his leg from the ground kicking David in the side “PLEASE” he was now screaming this annoyed his father even more and he began to kick harder “I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU RUNT” 

 

Black 

 

Was he dead?dying? Is this what it felt like to die? 

 

He awoke with a gasp his lungs aching and his head pounding he was in a hospital.He looked to his side to see his mother sitting filing her nails she glanced up at him her eyes burning in to his with what can only be described as hate. “What happened?” Davids voice was nothing more than a whisper.She leaned forward dusting her leopard print top off.Her smooth hand wrapped around his arm like a snake “You fell down the stairs don't you remember” he shook his head trying not to concentrate on the amount of pain he was in, her nails now adding to that pain the golden glitter daggers pierced his skin some breaking the skin allowing a small amount of crimson liquid to flow out,David winced “does this help you remember Davey” venom seating from her voice.David nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are pretty bad right now and I am not sure if I will be able to write more.I will try my best to since i am really enjoying it,I hope you are too.


	9. Bending the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its fine to bend the rules if it is for the right reason,right?

“Are you sure about this a child is a big responsibility”David though for a moment is this what he wanted,24 and a father.He glanced over at Max his beautiful eyes wide in anticipation. “Yes I would like to adopt Max” he smiled now sure of himself this is what he wanted he knew it. “Well you can't just take him I will need a background check and a home visit and talk about your income and Max let's start by asking Max” Charlotte seemed a little flustered. “I don't care where I end up he will be sick of me in no time” Max huffed although not as dramatic as his usual fashion. “Well for at least a month he is going to have to come with me I need to get the paperwork sorted and adoption is not a quick process Mr Jones” Charlotte stood up walking over to the door she stopped looking back at the disappointing stares. “How quickly could you get the paperwork to me in reality” David pushed he had never wanted this so much.She placed her finger to her rouge lips in though “If-If I pushed I could get the paperwork to you around two days but that's not how the legal process works” “you have a database of all home visits what if Max and myself lived at my parents house until you could get the papers to me” David pushed further “Alistair and Lila Jones they will be on your system” Max was impressed about how hard David was trying it made him feel slightly less alone,he also thought about this the only reason that his parents would be on the system is if they had adopted maybe he had a few adopted brothers or sisters.Charlotte opened her mouth to speak until she realised it was hopeless “fine just don't rope me in on this if you get caught”.

She left waving goodbye to all of them the look of worry tried so desperately to be disguised.David looked at his watch his shift had come to an end and he felt it every part of him wanted nothing more than to drift in to a peaceful sleep,two more days for his promotion and two more days until he would be Max's legal guardian.His comforting thoughts were interrupted by Max pawing at his hoodie pocket he ran back inside the room they had just left his eyes darted around, then running back to David's draw he opened it throwing all the papers out in a messy pile.David placed his hand on Maxs back “whats wrong?” “WE NEED TO GO BACK TO THE HOUSE” Max could feel the burning sensation behind his eyes but refused to cry “I left something take me to get it” David smiled “okay okay Max relax we will get it now and then I will take you to my parents” Max looked panicked like he had just realised he was missing an organ or a limb.His tired and numb mind forgot that he left Mr honeynuts his trusted teddy bear. 

Walking out of the station Max feared the worse being separated from his fuzzy friend had made him anxious.David waved to Jasper who called out to him as he did “Hey Davey” he chirped sounding unusually happy he did have a full day off tomorrow maybe that contributed to his happiness.David stopped walking to wait for Jasper to catch up.The dulled blonde boy strolled up to him watching as Max who had now became impatient began to pull on David's pants leg “My car actually broke down and I was wondering if you could give me a lift” Jasper rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly “NO get a fucking taxi” Max stared up at him his eyes narrowed like pin pricks. “Max that's not very nice of course I can but we need to get Max's things first sound fair” David looked down at Max who proceeded to walk out of the station hunching his shoulders up and stomping.

The car ride was awkward at least it was for Jasper he could feel Maxs gase glued to the back of his head it made him squirm uncomfortably,while David sat their the biggest smile plastered on his face tapping the steering wheel and humming a happy tune.It was nice seeing him this genuinely happy,it made Jasper s heart flutter.Why did he have to feel like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got my A level results and am so happy A in art and Distinction Distinction in media part 1 and 2.My drawing skills however have became crap during the six weeks off ,they were never good to start with.


	10. burning umber door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fire and Daniel.

They turned the corner Maxs house coming in to view thick,black smoke rising from the building.David stopped the car jumping out he turned back to Jasper “Jasper call for help” Jasper fumbled with his phone dialling. The back door opened and Max bolted for the house fire now visible from the upstairs windows,its deadly orange glow creating black looming shadows visible from the outside “Max!” David ran after him feeling his lungs pound against his rib cage he knew he was on the brink of an attack.Max threw open the door smoke leaping out at him as he proceeded to enter David fast on his heels he pealed up the stairs running in to his room,it was consumed with flames.The smoke was like fog thick making both David and Max cough and splutter.That's when Max saw it tucked in the corner where he had left in Mr honeynuts he scrambled to grab the scruffy teddy bear and a bundle of clothes,David grabbed Max before he could get anything else throwing both of themselves down the stairs some of the ceiling falling as they did.David threw Max preventing him from being hit from the falling structure.David hit the ground a ringing in his ear,his vision becoming blurred as he was being choked the smoke twisting its way around Davids neck blocking his airways. “David get up” Max clung to his arm trying to pull him up but he couldn’t David was trapped he could not pull himself up.Movement caught his eye from the living room a blond man,tall,slender and dressed in white.He held no emotion his icy blue eyes contrasting to the fire.He simply smiled and walked out leaving David and Max to die.He looked back at Max who had began to try move the rubble from Davids legs.David reached out to Max and pushed him towards the door “go” he spluttered between coughs and with that he hesitantly left.David began to move the his legs a piece of rubble cutting in to his leg.Jasper ran in able to help push the rest of the rubble from his lower half freeing David.Jasper helped him to his feet quickly pulling him out of the door.He sat David down in the car.Max was standing with Jasper both showing concerned looks as David spluttered gasping for air he reached for his bag spilling the contents and fumbling through until he found it a little blue inhaler.He held it to his mouth breathing as deep as he could he pushed the metal part down the powdered smoke entering his mouth. “WHY DIDN’T YOU HELP SOONER” Max lost it at Jasper all he could do was shift nervously as Max continued “STUPID FUCKING MORON” David raised his hand trying to disperse the argument.

The fire Truck finally arrived and Jasper explained the situation to them.Jasper drove after that dropping himself off and then making sure David would be alright “I will be fine thank you Jazz” he smiled his weak voice proving otherwise. Davey's breath was still in little short burst , it hurt he jolted in pain if he inhaled too much this also made talking difficult. “Max lets go get food” Max looked dumbfounded “maybe you should get to a hospital?” “I am fine” he reassured.

It was weird walking in the restaurant Max looked fine he just smelt like smoke,however David he looked awful his paint leg was slightly burnt and his showing skin had a dirty look to it his hair was ruffled pointed up as usual but looked as if he had just gotten up.David walked Max over to a table he had a slight limp. “I am just going to the toilet okay choose what you want to eat” David smiled the bags under his eyes more prominent in the light of restaurant.This was Max's chance he could leave run out the door and live on the streets like he intended to even when his parents were alive.But he couldn’t move.He was tired,hungry and well as much as he hated to admit it he feared being alone now.Max scanned the menu wondering what scraps David would give him as he would drink water and watch his stomach lurching and growing as his parents would indulge themselves giving him leftovers and pieces that had escaped on the the floor.The full English sounded heavenly or maybe David would pick vegetable soup.Or even buy a desert Max's favourite banana angel delight,he remembered the first time he tried it,an old woman down the street gave it to him as a moving in gift as his parents pulled moved boxes into their new house,old and run down even two years ago.She told him to give it to his parent,however this was too good to waste on them he managed to sneak the bowl up stairs eating all of it in one sitting his stomach fuller than it had ever been before.

David sat back down he had tried to fix his hair and splashed his face with water removing the layer of dirt that concealed his freckles.He looked better.Tired,but better. “What will it be kiddo?” David asked looking at the menu even though he knew what he would be having. “I can something,anything?” Max looked surprised as David laughed “Yeah what do you want?” Max pointed at the desert menu.As soon as the food came David realised how hungry he was his plate filled with pancakes and syrup he cut a piece off downing it in the syrup.Max took a huge scoop of the pudding shovelling it in to his mouth,it had a thick and smooth consistency. “Max did you see the blonde man in your house?” David still had not taken a bit despite his growling stomach “blonde man,what you seeing things now?” Max teased eating more.And with that David left the conversation maybe he was hallucinating from breathing in so much smoke but he could not get the image of him out of his head.


	11. The cold steps of Davids home

He felt drained.Physically and mentally.It was late they had stayed at that dinner for far too long.Just thinking processing what path life had taking them.Max had lost his parents and just now his old home was nothing but ash.He hated that shit hole anyways.David had become a father,well, nearly a father he still had the paperwork and whatever else Charlotte had wanted him to fill out. “Max I need to go back to mine to pick up some stuff then we will go straight to my parents house” David managed to conjure up another smile as his words spewed out. “Shouldn’t you ring them first,do they even know we are coming” the words of the child hit David as he realised how stupid he had been he had not even called them to make sure they were home or asked if it was okay he just assumed.He fumbled with his pocket while driving still not answering Max who had went back to snuggling in to Mr.Honeynuts. The pit of David's stomach dropped he switched hands placing his left hand firmly on the steering wheel digging his right in to his right hand side pocket.It was gone his phone was gone. “Max have you seen my phone at all?” he glanced back as Max simply shrugged.Great another item he would have replace on his shoe string of a budget.The police department in sleepy peak seemed to cut corners a lot,meaning long hours with limited staff and not a great pay.Even Davey's promotion was a let down in that sense he would not even be payed anymore that he was being now and he would have double the amount of work.But he was passionate about his job.This was something Campbell knew he could exploit. “What the hell is that bitch doing here?” Max said making David jump slightly he looked sat on one of the steps up to David's front door was Gwen hunched over she also had a large back placed on the step behind her.David stepped out of the car slamming the door making Gwen look up her face was slightly tear stained and her eyes glossy.David took giant leaps towards her.He stood over her placing his hand on her shoulder. “Gwen whats wrong?” She stood up pushing his hand away from her shoulder as if repulsed by his touch “You didn't bother to call me I thought you were fucking dead, I have left countless messages on your phone,I asked Jasper who said you had an asthma attack,I phoned the hospital six times to see if you were there…” she broke down in to a fit of crying “Jesus Christ she is an ugly crier” Max snickered looking at the women's pathetic break down standing next to David to enjoy the show. “Max” David warned he hugged Gwen tightly guilt building up in his gut as he did,he never wanted to make anyone feel this way especially one of his closest friends. “I am so so sorry Gwen” tears began to prick his own eyes when he realised how cold she felt,she had clearly been waiting along time.But crying would not help anyone. “What the hell is the bag for?” Max pointed to the duffel bag Gwen had perched behind her she ignored Max and pulled away from Davids grasp to look in to his calming eyes “I got kicked out I missed last months rent and my roommates said they could not keep helping me they changed the locks already” “There we have it the real reason this fucker is here well isn't this just fucking great were just like a big fucking happy family -” “Max” David cut him of glaring at him his tone and whole demeanour changed he was serious and colder.In that moment the red head towering over the boy was terrifying he was a threat.David opened his door letting both Max who pushed past them both and Gwen in.Max marched down the hall no idea of where he was going he spotted the bathroom slamming the door closed.David grabbed three cups out of the cupboard,he flipped the switch for the kettle.He turned back to Gwen hugging her again then pulling back and looking her directly in the eyes “I am so so sorry Gwen” she held it together even though David could see tears forming in her eyes. She was strong,she always had been she was the one who David had went to when he needed a shoulder to cry on this was the second time he had seen Gwen cry.He hated it a little piece of him shrivelled up and died seeing her tear up.David placed light brown powder in to all three cups then a small drissel of milk,hot water which he stirred as he poured making sure the powder had all fully dissolved and finally a few pastel pink and white marshmallows.He gave a cup to Gwen and she smiled weakly as she sat on the soft velvet settee. “Max” David knocked on the door of the bathroom ever so slightly Max opened it ever so slightly hiding behind the wood,David knelt down to his level “I am sorry I was pretty mean to you out their I did not mean to scare or upset you” he gave the cup to Max who had now fully opened the door “Scare me yeah whatever Davey Wavey” Max walked back into the living rooming taking the chair opposite to Gwen as David rolled his eyes.David rushed around collecting the things he needed before taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. “What's with the limp ?” Gwen asked watching David as he rapidly hobbled around his house collecting items like he was never going to return. “My house burned down and David got impaled by falling wood” Gwen just shook her head knowing any form of reasoning to get David to go to the hospital would just end in an argument.He hated them,she had no idea why.

Gwen decided to come with them to David's parents house staying or being in someone else's home alone had freaked her out too much the first time experiencing it.The drive was long and boring.Max drifted into a sleep before they even left the driveway leaving Gwen and David to talk a little before they arrived. “How are you Gwen be honest with me?” David said not looking at his concentration was fully on the road ahead of him it was dark and the road was wet,the last thing he needed was an accident. Gwen sighed and shrugged “I can't believe they would just throw me out like that I thought we were friends but I guess not” David admired how strong she was. “Is what Jasper said true? Your adopting Max?” He smiled “yeah I really think he is a great kid and care is not the best place to be” silence filled the car once again. “What about Jasper?” she said breaking the silence “what about him?”David smiled looking at Gwen now she had a mischievous look on her face,it was nice to see her smile again. “I know he likes you” David laughed at this Jasper clearly liked Gwen not him “Jasper's more like a brother to me than anything” he smiled again “what about me then?” Gwen whispered David's heart missed a beat. A deep red crossing both their faces.Gwen's blush was more embarrassment what the hell was she saying David probably did like Jasper he was probably just too scared to admit it,he had told her before that he was bi and how his father found out when he was younger which lead to an extra long beating.He was not answering,meaning he did not like her and she just made a fool of herself and now she had to stay in the car with him and live with him and his parent for a while because she was broke and oh my goodness. “Hey lovebirds shut the fuck up I am trying to sleep back here” both adults jumped at this now seeing that a groggy Max was rubbing his eyes furiously.Gwen turned away from David feeling her heart break a little more at least he was trying to let her down gently,until she felt and hand touch her she looked back across at Davey. His face still as red as his hair “I may have certain feelings” he whispered trying not to bother Max again.


	12. Lila and Alistair Jones

Max awoke at the sound of car doors being slammed.What the hell was it with slamming doors and David.Maxs eyes narrowed like an angry cat as David opened his door allowing the small boy to jump out.He clutched Mr honeynuts close the smell of his withered and deteriorating fur a comforting one to Max.Even if Gwen wanted to throw that awful looking thing in the bin.David turned around leading to a cream coloured door.He took a deep breath and knocked.Max braced himself who ever raised David that overly happy,idiotic human had to have some serious mental problems.The door opened to reveal a tall,buff,black man.His piercing blue eyes landed on David.David leaped forward hugging the man “dad” he smiled. Maxs eyes wided,had the stress of the day gotten to David or was he just crazy.This man was strong he could kill all of them with his bare hands if he wanted to. “Err David?” Max said he walked forward to try and drag him away.

The muscle man placed his arms around David squeezing him lovingly “Davey what a surprise” his voice was deep but filled with joy at the sight of the David.His blue eyes looked past David hugging him tight still “Gwen nice to see you again” he winked at her,the he looked at Max.He placed David back on the ground,he rubbed his arms clearly hurting form the tightness of the affection.Mr Jones bent down to Maxs height holding out his giant hand “and how might you be?” he was intimidating even when showing affection or being kind.Max pushed Mr honeynuts between them hiding behind him “its Max” he slowly and said cautiously.A bleach blonde woman approached the doorway hearing the commotion she laughed as she ran over to Gwen hugging her “hello Mrs Jones”Gwen said hugging back the woman pulled back looking Gwen in they eyes “I told you Gwen just call me Lila” she smiled then rushing over to David planting a kiss on his cheek and hugging him almost as tight as David's dad, he head darted round to see her husband trying to talk to a small child she ran over like an energetic teenager to get a look at the Max.David picked up Gwens bag stepping in to the home “hey mum can we stop here for a few days?” David asked as his mother simply flashing a thumbs up in his direction.Max did not want to be left with these weirdos “David wait” he called running after him and Gwen.David's parents talking and laughing stepped inside as well shutting and locking the door behind them it was round ten now the usual time they would go to bed but they wanted to know about Max and catch up with Gwen and most importantly to them they wanted to spend time with their son and his family.

Max trailed behind them as they entered a fairly large room full of old toys and furniture.He placed the bag down on the bed before he wandered to the bathroom,Max followed him “Max give me one second then we can talk okay” David smiled shutting the door.Max wondered back to the bedroom Gwen had already taken her pjs out of the bag ready to get dressed for bed “so what's the deal with his parents?” he whispered to Gwen “their lovely people so be nice you little shit” Gwen stated pointing at him to try and get the message across. “Yeah but he does know they can be his real parents right?” a hint of concern crept in to Max's voice.Gwen picked Max up putting him on the bed beside her as she sat looking at him deadly serious “listen kid sometimes parents are-” Gwen thought a little placing her hand to her lip considering the best use of words based on Max's circumstances “arsholes” not the most appropriate but a word of which Max could relate and understand. “Some kids are lucky and they get another chance to find a family where they belong,David knows these people aren't his real parents but he chooses not to care because they are the only people he has ever called family” “but how is he so happy?” Max looked drained as he pulled his hood over his head,Gwen laughed “I have no idea” .David walked back into the room as Gwen walked out clutching her pjs in one hand and her toothbrush in the other. He set to work digging in the pile of clothes in his draw in the accent dresser he pulled out a small matching set of green shorts and a cream t shirt containing a design of a pine tree. “These might be a little big but at least you can change” he said passing them to Max who was now lying on the bed his eyes were still heavy.


	13. Broken boy and worn down woman

Max took his hoodie off slowly then his black top.The sight of Max's belly was shocking David did not want to stare be he could not help it.He had to be so malnourished.There was no other explanation to why he could be so skinny,his rib cage was so viable under his skin he looked like a skeleton. Maxs face did not show this at all and id baggy hoodie made him look twice as large and healthy as he really was.That was not what made Davids skin crawl,he was covered by scars and bruises and a distinctive couple of marks that David recognised all too well,cuts from broken glass and burns from cigarette. He needed to talk to him at some point not now he was too tired now.Max finished getting ready and shoved his clothes on the floor apart from his blue hoodie. “Hey Max could I just take that just to wash it you can have it straight back?” hoping Max was too tired to talk back David slowly dragged it away from his grasp and covered him with blanket.His head sinking in to the cotton pillow cases.His arms lay by his slide on top of the duvet showing scattered scars across his wrists ‘oh goodness’ David though he had to talk but not now.No.Max needed rest he could talk in the morning and everything would be okay.What a lovely thought everything being okay. Leaving the bedroom David walked in to Gwen,in all his years of being her friend she had never looked so perfect.Her reddish brown hair was down something David had never witnessed “eh clothes?” is all he could muster star struck by her beauty.Gwen gave him a pile of clothes and he headed down stairs.He tried to explain the his parents the situation,with Gwen's help of course she had the more pessimistic point of view as he shared his optimistic opinions. “Davey me and your mother know you will be a good father,it's a shock your barley an adult yourself”His father was always very understanding of what and why he did things and encouraged him to do what he thought was right. “But we stand by you no matter what” His mother added her lime green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm.They chatted late in to the night about work,friends and Max.Lila smiled placing her hand on top of her husband's “Well I am exhausted make sure one of you checks the lock on the door” she smiled.The both walked up the stairs laughing and chatting. 

David sank back in the hard wooden chair he smiled at Gwen appreciating how beautiful,talented and clever she was. “I am sorry about today Gwen,I never wanted to make you worry like that and I am sorry your roommates would be so cruel” his words were filled with meaning and sorrow. Gwen leaned over the table planting a kiss on his forehead.David blushed as did Gwen. “Get some rest I will lock up i just have to make a call first” Gwen walked up stairs going in to the room Max lay in she opened the zip part of her bag as David walked in to the guest room.She was a quiet as she could be to not disturb anyone.She walked out unaware that Max had woken up,he was a light sleeper.He watched her like a animal stalking its prey and what she held in her hand was something Max wanted.Gwen made her way down stairs quietly slipping her boots on and walking outside she walked to the end of the block the street was still.Scary.The wind brushing past her as she stood at the end of the street.She sat on a small wall opening a pack of cigarettes she placed it between her lips and lit the end.She breathed in slowly enjoying the burning sensation at the back of her throat,she needed this as much as she wanted to stop stress was too much. “Give me one” Gwen jumped looking in the direction of David's house,Max strolled towards her sitting next to her as she fumbled to hide the item “hey Max what’s up?” casual,maybe too casual. “Listen I won't tell David if you won’t now give me one?” he held his hand out towards her.she sighed not bothering to hide the cigarette anymore she took another drag. “Listen kid I am not giving you this its bad for your health plus I am only trying to de-stress” “Yeah I don't need you to patronise me I know they fucking kill your lungs plus you have nothing to be stressed about” Gwen felt irritation bubble in her stomach “what the Hell do you mean nothing to worry about? I have no home, a shitty job which pays me shitty money, I want to get out of this shithole” Gwen stopped realising she had said the word ‘shit’ maybe too much. “Don't worry about being homeless I am sure Davey will take you in he seems to have a thing for taking in shitty people” Max wore a smile like a Cheshire cat as he could see Gwen's face crumple “or would he be having words with you if he found you smoking”.This was blackmail,a ten year old was blackmailing Gwen she groaned knowing her two options.One let Max tell and do the right thing which would lead to hours of David lecturing her or even kicking her out,or give Max what he wanted. ‘Fuck it’ she thought it was not her kid she did care “here” she handed him one expecting him to not know what to do with it.He grind grabbing the lighter and lighting it “tell David and your dead” she moaned. “Don't worry about it bitch I am not going to say anything”.What an odd sight a woman and a child sitting together out late both smoking and talking like old friends after a drink on a cold Friday night.Not a broken boy and a worn down woman.


	14. Jen the weirdo

It was actually nice.Even though Gwen felt guilty for giving in to Maxs demands it was nice to have him out here talking to her and keeping her company.He was more mature than majority of adults. “So is this a habit or just a one off thing?” Gwen signalled to the tab illuminating their conversation with its warm orange glow. “Nah my parents used to give me then when I was little to show their friends how funny it looked when they came over drinking,after a few months I kinda hooked” Gwen felt sick to her stomach she had the choice to kill her body slowly Max however had been forced. “They would give me them sometimes to replace meal, it works out cheaper” “That's really fucked up “Gwen blurted out she could feel anger boil.Max was a surprised by this “Yeah I thought we had established that” he huffed “Did you not try and get help?” Gwen questioned “why would anyone believe me over a couple of cops” “HOLD ON your parents worked at the station” Max nodded “the one on the other side of town”.Campbell was in charge of both of those stations, if a police officer had been killed why would he close the investigation? And why would he give it to the station furthest away from the crime scene. “This does not make sense” she held her head in her hands looking at Max “why did you say anything before” “I told you I don't trust cops”.The walk back to the home felt longer and colder than before. Gwen's head ran in circles two officers had been killed,and Campbell was willing to cover it up.Why?.Reputation of the police force maybe?.No.They both slipped their shoes off before Gwen locked the door ushering Max to go to bed.She walked in to the guest room David asleep on the couch his slender arm dangling over the edge touching the soft velvet carpet.She lifted the blankets on the bed and snuggled in closing her eyes and drifting in to a sound sleep.

Light beams pierced through the windows illuminating small dust particles floating around the room.Gwen sat up looking at Max curled up at the bottom of the bed his small black curls covering his eyes,he must have came in to the room last night.David however was gone.She listened hearing nothing but the small tapping.

He sat in the kitchen on an ancient laptop, smiling as Gwen walked in. She greeted him with a somewhat warm smile,she was not a morning person unlike David however he appreciated that she was making an effort. “Gwen do you know anyone…….Doesn't matter” he trailed off as she glanced at his screen Facebook “wow I did know you even had social media” “Yeah he does even has a Tinder account” Max said a phone placed in his hands smiling.Gwen snatched the device off him handing it to a grateful looking David. “I know i was not imagine that man in the fire I can't be he was too real” David recalled the look on the man's face psychotic as his icy blue eyes looked in to David soul. “Not this shit again,listen it was just you,me and Jasper their,some dick head kids must have set the place a blaze” Gwen pulled the laptop closer to her logging out of David and in to her own account. “What am I looking for?” David described the man in detail using himself as a reference.This reminded Gwen of a girl she knew Jen she was known to be a total weirdo and obsessed with this guy.What was his name? He lived on the outskirts of town.Gwen was an bitchy child,she was around eleven when a few of her classmates including Jen met up with him.He was even creepier than Jen. Looking back he looked a lot like David but more ill intention. Her friends thought it would be funny if someone asked him out in front of Jen to upset her and of course Gwen wanting to be liked and she decided to be the one to hurt Jen. She hated that memory she hated herself for doing that.Gwen asked him out and he said yes as everyone burst into laughter,Jens face did not change she just smiled that creepy smile she always had plastered on her face.Of course Gwen broke up with him a couple of days later when she got a couple of messages from him,she would have done it then but she forgot about him. “David you are just describing yourself,your tall with a poofy bit of hair,your just changing the colour are you sure you did not just accidentally look into a mirror” Max's voice made David stop and think there was no way that he could be. “I am sure it wasn’t a mirror Max” .Gwen handed the laptop back to David as he looked at the profile his heart sank “that's him”.He was relieved that his mind had not made this character up,however this meant that he was a suspect and tracking him down would not be easy.They showed Max the image that creepy smile present on his profile “guy looks like a fucking weirdo” “language” David warned. “I know where we might be able to find him”


	15. Jen the weirdo owns a weird home

David past Max his blue hoodie as promised.David smiled seeing the comforting look on Maxs face,he left Max to get ready and walked down stairs.Max sniffed it the luxurious smell of fresh roses overwhelmed his nose.Not the awful smell of soured milk his hoodie often resonated.He slipped his jeans on before jumping down the stairs.looking at the frames on the wall all displaying happy faces David had to had been around fourteen at the time he hadn’t changed much apart from losing the achene.He stopped at the closed kitchen door David and his parents sat whispering.Max pressed his ear to the door trying to hear. “Dear we understand” Lila began placing her hand on Davids shoulder and rubbing it “You just need to get him alone” Alistair spoke up his deep and booming voice in a hushed whisper. Maxs mind raced were they talking about him?Why did David need to be alone with him?. He strained his ears pressing further in to the door as David began speaking “It's going to be hard I am not sure if I can”. Whatever it was it was not good maybe they were sick of Max already were they going to send him to a care home.Or maybe it was something more sinister maybe they would kill him? His chest tightened he was so stupid to trust an adult he had to run get away from here.A hand pressed again Max's back making him jump he turned in one swift motion to face an amused looking Gwen. “what the hell do you want?” he spat at her still in a hushed tone,she smiled at him. “I am pretty sure it is rude to listen to other people conversations” “yeah well it's fucking rude to sneak up on people”.The door opened with painful creak David smiling at both of them “you're both ready great lets go” he walked past them grabbing his car keys and Lila's phone unlocking the door “hold on where the fuck are you taking me?” Max stomped his foot like an angry rabbit glaring at David. “Mind that language” Alistair's deep voice boomed. “Gwen has agreed to take you shopping for some cloths and whatever you need while I am going to see about Daniel”

Dropping Gwen and Max off in the small shopping centre was easier.Gwen had told David what she knew of Daniel he seemed different but not violent,nothing that David couldn’t handle.The address was need the outskirts of town a small rundown house small,it did not look like anyone had lived there in years but David still did knock just in case.The house and its address seemed familiar maybe he had passed it before or maybe his parents had spoken about it.He did not have a permit to enter however he was not technically on duty and no one was around so he decided to try and break in.it was easier than he had predicted the door only needed a small amount of force for its hinges to comply and allow him to enter.The interior was scraped bare nothing but the damp walls and floor remained.the floorboard squeaking under Davey's weight.The down stairs area held no answers.The only thing that remained that belonged to the old residents was the peeling pea green patterned wallpaper.The banister leading upstairs was almost all rotted,woodlice and other insects crawled around the pole.David stepped over them walking upstairs each step letting out a distressing moan as his weight shifted.Three rooms resided on the landing all had glossy white doors and gold coloured handles.He raped the palm of his hand around the first doors cold door knob twisting it firmly.he stuck his head and peered around the room. The wooden bed frame of a double bed again rotten and damp along with a bedside cabinet and a wardrobe.The smell of mold seemed to be stronger in this room.It was almost overwhelming.The bedside cabinet was thick with dust and ants crawled around a purple substance on the floor surrounding it and spilled down it.David absentmindedly touched it,it was sticky.He opened a couple of draws finding nothing accompanied with the wardrobe which hosted nothing but a few metal coat hangers.

The next room contained nothing apart from a couple of red cups crumpled and thrown in a corner of the room.Small droplets of the purple liquid scattered the floor.The last room contained the same as the first room.David sighed not expecting to find anything he inspected the bed frame then the bedside cabinet and finally the wardrobe.He gasped the back of the wardrobe was covered in scratching and flaky clotted black smears.Black biro was scribbled on the wall “I don't want to think I just want to feel safe”This looked like something out of a horror film he continued to read “Ascension is the answer” what was this? It could be a prank maybe someone got their before David,there were no signs of squatters however that did not mean come here.He glanced down again more of the purple liquid splashed against the wall.He had seen enough clearly the person who lived here was long gone.

Max waited for his opportunity he could run when Gwen was busy or not looking and not look back he would not have to worry about what they were talking about at the table because he would not see them again.But Gwen didn’t take her eyes of him she picked out a few things and did even have to fumble to get money out she had the card ready to pay.He needed an opportunity to arise. “Well hello there wow what a widdle cutie pie” the woman and the till said staring down at Max putting on that sickly sweet baby voice. “What's his name?” she asked Gwen her chocolate brown eyes not leaving Maxs stare “Max” Gwen said clearly not making as much of an effort as the woman for conversation. “AWW” the sound was almost deafening and a few people began to look at the commotion Gwen and Max both kept their heads down trying to hurry the transaction. “He will be around the same age as my cousins kid Neil,that kid is the best he loves space, do you like space little guy?” “space is fucking stupid Gwen pay and lets get the fuck out of here” he began to talk off the woman's chin almost hitting the floor as she heard the venom in his voice.Gwen payed flashing a ‘I am sorry my kid is a bit of an arse hole’ smile at her.Gwen pulled out her phone looking at the new message from Lila or David who had Lila's phone.She read it before looking up to see nothing “Max?.....shit”

Max ran as soon as he saw Gwen reach for the phone he ran.His little legs running as fast as they would allow.Heading straight for the exit he began to walk knowing Gwen wouldn’t be able to catch up with him now.He was finally alone.The first day he had been alone since his parents left and never came back. 

The pain in his stomach was so intense as he sat up on his mattress.As he tried to distract himself he listened his parent chatting and and laughing a couple of other people must have been around as well,he did not recognise their voices.He crept down the stairs being as quiet as he could.He peaked around the corner to see his tall mother she held a cardboard coloured folder filled to the brim with papers.In her other hand she clutched a glass filled with champagne.A smile spread across her red lips.Her thick black wavy hair down.She glanced in his direction her emerald eyes locking on his. “Maxwell come out here,come and see mommy” she cackled her speech was slurred indicating she had a lot to drink.Max crept out and cautiously walked towards her she picked him up putting him on the settee next to a intoxicated man and woman he had never meet. His father sat on the other side of the room.A short man deep brown eyes and small black curls. “You see this Maxy boy this is our little money maker” all of them laughed in unison as his mother pointed at the folder holding it high above her head before gently placing it down on the table “next all we need to do is find some way to make money from you” her red painted nail tapped the end of his nose. “What is that?” he asked pointing at it.His father cracked open another can drinking its contents in one mouthful then throwing it on the floor “people have secrets that they will do anything to protect including paying a large amount of money now piss off we are trying to celebrate” Max jumped from the settee as the woman kicked him with her heel setting the whole room off in fits of laughter as he stumbled to keep his balance.He opened the fridge a single rotten red pepper was the only thing inside Max knowing he couldn’t be fussy grabbed it and stashed it in his hoodie pocket as the group laughed and cheered some more.He sat in his room trying to salvage the vegetable he took a bite the bland flavour of mould hit him as he tired not to spit it out he needed food to live and this pepper would do just that.

He went back to sleep not long after sleeping meant he did not have to focus on being hungry it was a distraction.He got back up wondering to the toilet the house was empty as usual,the looked in the living room to see the folder was also gone.He began to climb the stairs when he saw the light come on.That was not right his parents never came back this early he listened a man and a woman whispering.He ran up in to his bedroom looking out of the window to see a police car “shit” Max thought as he shut his bedroom door and grabbed Mr honeynuts hiding he could hear a knock on his bedroom door.An assertive voice “this is the police open up”.Max stopped moving.The door opened slowly and the intruders walked in.He could not help but feel light headed he moved to sit down lightly bumping his head in the process.Please dont hear that he almost prayed the words as the door swung open and a gun was pointed directly at him.Thick warm tears poured from his eyes.He knew he would die.He wanted to die.


	16. Charlottes sliver rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Charlotte knows something?Maybe she doesn't? Who knows? Two days until Davids promotion.

Max was pulled back in to the present as someone pulled at his hood picking him up and placing him underneath their arm.Max looked up trying to squirm out of their grasp “You had Gwen worried sick,you had me worried sick Max you can not just wander off like that” David began his lecture “your not my legal guardian yet arsehole” Max struggled some more before giving up.David wasn’t going to budge.He pulled out Lila's phone calling Gwen who rushed out as soon as David told her he was with David.Gwen placed the shopping bags down at her feet before placing bother her hands on her hips and scouring at Max her eyes narrowing.David placed Max down “Max I want you to apologise to Gwen” “why should I she should have been looking after me better” Gwen clenched her fist before pick up the bags again and walking towards the car.

The ride back consisted of Gwen and Max being in a fowl mood, David was quiet he could not shake what he had witnessed,what was it? A religion? A cult? The house looks so familiar like he had been there he remembered the exterior even thought he had no need to have ever been their in his life,maybe on of his friend used to live their.A slick black car was parked in David parents driveway.A new model and very stylish,everyone looked at each other all feeling dread build in their guts as they pulled up next to it.The one of the tinted black windows rolled down as Charlotte stepped out of the passengers side .The nervous smile placed on her face like she had when she broke the rules and allowed Max to stay. “Hello I have the papers” she looked at all of the shaking Gwen's hand “Hi I don't believe we have met I am Charlotte” “Gwen” she shook her hand Charlotte's silver rings cold against Gwen's hands.David opened the door allowing them all the climb in.Max climbed up stairs as Gwen and David took a seat at the kitchen table she past the paper work over to David a hefty pile of it,as Gwen flipped the kettle on.David got to work reading and signing everything. “What can I get you tea,coffee?” “tea please milk no sugar” Gwen nodded and went to work. A black coffee for herself,tea,milk and one sugar for David and tea and milk for Charlotte.

David finished up signing as he passed all the paperwork back over Charlotte smiled and flipped through it all. Gwen flipped open the laptop trying not to look like she was being rude, curiously Charlotte's blue eyes flicked over looking the the screen seeing the profile of Daniel.Her thin brows knitted and she brushed her fingers thru her thick blonde hair.Her curls intertwined with her fingers. “Are you alright?” David asked noticing her sudden shift from relaxed to tense.Gwen narrowed her eyes as she glanced at both of them “y-yes fine this is all good Max is yours” she smiled standing up “well I will be off now okay” “Is there something wrong you need to tell us?” Gwen pressed.Charlotte froze thinking “Sometimes things happen and you can't do anything about it” she paused again looking around as if the walls were listening “certain people are powerful and should not be messed with appreciate what you have and don't look for things that you don't want to find” and with that she walked out leaving them all in confused silence.


	17. David the dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning contains mention of self harm

Charlotte's words floated around their minds,the way fear bubbled in her eyes.The way her British cut-glass way of speaking made their souls scream. Gwens hands were placed in the sink the warm bubbly water gliding through her fingers as she scrubbed the dishes,David scrolling mindlessly through articles about the town realising he had read the same line ten times in a struggle to stay concentrated. “Don't look for things you don't want to find?” David said aimlessly a slight distance between himself and his voice like he was there physically but mentally he was on another planet deep in thought.Gwen pulled the plug from the sink letting the slightly discoloured water flow down the drain,she dried her hands and sat next to David tell him what Max had told her. “But there was no report of officers being attacked?” David questioned “The question is why the hell would Campbell want to cover it up as a simple stabbing then close the case without a further investigation?”.Gwen did not trust Campbell at all his way of doing ‘business’ as he called it mean he often cut corners. A wad of cash was better than filling out paperwork,David couldn’t see this,the Officer Campbell her knew was brave and smart.He would never engage in shady activity.David also exchanged information about what he found at Jens old home. Gwen shuddering as she listened and pictured the images drawn on the walls. “Where do we take it from here?” Gwen pressed “I dont know” David admitted “I am going to talk to Max tonight” He leaned in a whispered to Gwen “he is covered in bruising and scars I think some of them might have been self inflicted” David paused “as much as I want to find out what happened maybe if we continue it could hurt Max even more” Gwen placed her hand lightly on top of Davids.They felt alone and together at the same time like the world was about to crumble around them and everyone would watch but not do anything to help.

 

Max had been talking to this woman for half an hour now he couldn't help but appreciate her,the same respect she had for David,but hidden under layers of insults.Kind of like a coin covered with dust and dirt,sure removing the dirt and dust is gross and will take time to clean up but the coin is worth it in the end.She smiled sweetly “David is worried about you Max” She pushed her bleach blond hair behind her ear “Yeah well I am fine it is he should be worried about himself” Max huffed “Why did you take him in anyway?he looks old on those picture” Max pointed to a picture as Lila turned to see.She could remember that day like it was just yesterday.The sun beamed down as they sat in the car all laughing and chatting moving to their new home from Canada.To start a new life with a new family.David loved them as much as they loved him,it was something out of a fairy tale a dream come true. “David was a pain even he will admit it when we first brought him in to our lives he wanted to do nothing but be miserable and cause trouble” she chuckled as Maxs face shifted,David a troublemaker maybe Lila had lost the plot. “Me and Alistair knew we loved him as soon as we saw that smile of his and the way his eyes light up, even though every mother says this but he was the best kid in the world” she exaggerated the word ‘world’ while spreading her arms and smiling.David walked in “Oh sorry I hope I am not interrupting” Lila smiled “Not at all I am just going to get started on food” she glided out the door and past David. “Max feel like coming on a small walk?” he sighed and nodded sliding from the bed and walking with David out of the door.It had become dark days felt like seconds,that's how summer often goes. The walked Max had his hands in his front hoodie pocket and David had his swinging by his side.David stopped at where Gwen and Max had sat the other night he moved the squished ends of the cigarettes muttering about it being disgusting before encouraging Max to sit beside him awkwardly. “I am sorry I have not been able to spend much time with you today Max I will make it up to you” Max didn’t look at David he kept his head forward staring at the world go by,the sun dimming ever so slightly. “Can I ask you a question?” David seemed less confident then before maybe he was getting cold feet maybe his meeting with Charlotte he had decided he didn’t want a rotten kid like Max a useless,no good kid. “You just did” Max said even though there was no sharpness behind his voice like their usually was when he tried to piss people off. “Did they hit you?” the air seemed to harbour a coldness that wasn’t present before a chill which ran down Maxs spine “every parent hits their kid” he mumbled now turning to face David. David shook his head slightly “no Max they dont you dont deserve that”.Silence fell between them again Max felt weak and David uneasy he did not want to break in front of Max but this was the chat Alistair had had with him a couple of weeks in to the adoption. “What about the marks on your arms?” “I told you they hit me and shit” Max felt the weight of his words on his shoulders he hunched up a little as David hugged him tight he struggled “Get the fuck off me” kicking David “Its okay Max” David whispered as Maxs shouting became louder and he became more aggressive.Max burst in to tears quietly sobbing thick tears rolled down his face in to David green jumper,His struggling became less and he settled in the embrace.David planted a small kiss on his forehead “Max you are so wonderful,they were stupid to not care about a kid like you” He rocked back and forward Max clinging to him in a hug a moment of weakness David wouldn’t hold against Max or bring up again.David could feel his jumper getting damp from his tears. “You don't want me dont lie to me Davey give it a couple of weeks and you will hate me as much as they did” Max's tone was aggressive even though he felt vulnerable. David simply shook his head again.They sat out their until Max could calm down and compose himself “Breath a fucking word of this and you are dead got it Davey” he hissed.The world felt more peaceful.Max trusted David more and David understood Max more.They were two of the same thing,and yet so different.


	18. Gwens old roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This should be finnished in a couple of chapters I think I am still trying to figure out what direction to take this in.

Gwen sat up in bed she couldn’t stop thinking about what David had told her.She pictured the home the walks the smell of rot and mold. It made her skin crawl.She glanced over seeing Davids mouth lay slightly open a tad bit of saliva dripping from it as he purred peacefully.Max curled up at Davids feet like a small dog so peaceful in his new pyjamas.She smiled.God what had she become she hated snotty nose kids like Max.But she felt protective over him.She lay back down closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of fresh bed sheets an aroma of fresh flowers.She lay for a couple more minutes until she heard it a car parking outside of David's parents home. Alistair and Lila had went to bed around ten and she hadn’t heard them get up at all.She debated leaving the warm bed and embracing the cold air without the sheets to protect her almost bare legs,she regretted only buying shorts of pjs even in summer in the end decided it was for the best.She climbed out of the bed and pulled back the blinds looking out at the same car which dropped Charlotte of.Maybe she left something Gwen though before realising if she had why the hell would she come back for it at three in the morning.Gwen watched it cautiously as it stood stationed for around five more minutes before pulling away.Gwen couldn’t see the number plate however she sure as hell wasn’t going back to sleep.

Once David woke up she explained the situation not wanting to scare him rather worn him “Gwen relax it's probably someone who got lost or they found the wrong house ect.” he would tell her.Yeah right.He pulled her into a hug she could tell he was slightly nervous as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “I am not going to let anyone get hurt gosh darn it” Gwen smiled his words felt light without meaning of course David couldn't protect them forever he couldn’t stop every little thing from hurting them no matter how much he would try and she would want to believe it. “Okay Davey” she smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips before looking at him again.His freckled face was burning bright red,he unwrapped his arm from around her.The look in his eyes made Gwen's heart melt a doughy dreamy look. “I swear to God I will throw up if i see that shit again” They both jumped and looked down seeing Max frowning up at them.Gwen returned the look as David smiled sheepishly “Language”.

David's parents hugged him tighter then before “you come and visit now okay” Lila cuffed his cheek looking directly in his eyes “I am so proud of you Davey” she kissed his forehead.David hugged her back.He felt bad this was the first time in around a year he had stayed over and actually spent time with his parents,sure he called them every so often but that was nothing compared to spending time with them.It was shitty of him but work often had him exhausted and with not that much time spare.

The steps of David's home seemed symbolic to Gwen.The day her roommate threw her out the memory like a bad dream spewing in her mind.

She felt exhausted from work as she walked in to the room her and lay on the bed sprawled out.The smell was comforting and allowed her to fall in to a deep sleep.The knocking on her walls became louder and louder “alright, alright i am coming” she stumbled to her feet realising she hadn’t changed out of her work uniform.She glanced in the mirror before opening the door.She didn't look great at all heavy bags under her eyes,hair ruffled like she had been dragged through a bush.She opened the door smoothing out her hair to see Connor and Twyla both standing waiting for her.They were more serious more adult than Gwen despite the fact they looked younger “Gwendolyn we need to talk” Connor spoke in his monotone robotic tone wearing his signature suit navy blue blazer and pants with a cream shirt and a black tie. Gwen had joked that all he owned was copies of that suit and blushed in slight embarrassment when she realised that her statement was partly true lines of suits all the same color and fit,she would think of him as a psychopath if it wasn’t for his harmless nature and rule biding actions. “Hey Connor,Twyla I had no idea you were back from work this early” “Gwen its seven” Twyla cut in an even more monotone and serious tone “Oh I eh it was a long day of work” Gwens face flushed. “Speaking of work hows the money for rent coming along?” Twyla pushed again not missing a beat.Her punk like look being a contrast to Connors professional and friendly look. “I won't be able to pay it all” she said honestly “This job doesn’t pay well and everything i am getting is either going on food or gas,i can pay half just until i get offered some over time which will happen soon-” “We are sick of your excuses Gwen” Twyla was short tempered her foot tapping like an angry rabbit “if i may comment Gwen i think it would be wise if you go a new job or a second one” connor interjected “don't you think i have tried too” Gwen uttered getting slightly annoyed. “Well we have had an offer someone who will pay the full rent and on time” “What so your just kicking me out?” Gwens rage bubbled in her voice these people were meant to be her friends,they were meant to help her and understand when she was struggling. “We will give you a couple of hours to pack” connor said before turning and walking back to his part of the apartment Twyla following him like a little puppy.

She shut her door and did the only thing she could think to do cry.She moved around the room gathering her belongings her tears hitting them and the floor.She had packed in under half an hour,she hardly had any belongings in the first place.She had thought hard and long about who to ask for help and narrowed it down to Jasper and David.Her parents were out of the question.She picked her phone trying to call David first the most likely of the two to let her stay.Jasper was nice however she was as close to him as she was to David.No answer.Weird.His shift had long finnished he promised to call her.But he did David never broke his promises.She called jasper revealing a melancholy voice on the other end “Hello” “Jasper its Gwen have you heard from David?” he explained the fire,Davids asthma attack and how he had done nothing.Jasper clearly blamed himself and it was depressing to say the least. “Its not your fault Jazz okay?I am probably going to and check at his place” She hung up and walked out not even looking at Connor or Slamming the door behind her walking in to the night.The walk was cold tears of rain covering her.she hammered on the door.nothing no one to let her in.She sat imagining David his warm smile his words of kindness “Gwen come on in”.But he was not here.  
“Do you want to get some rest and I will drop you off at the station tonight?” Davids voice bring her in to the present.She nodded pushing back the feelings from that night.The home was bitter“Jesus this is the fucking north pole David turn the fucking heater on” David jumped to Maxs command. “Its broken”.


	19. Was it really her fault?

David fumbled with the heater not knowing exactly what the hell he was doing.Gwen covered Max and herself in blankets also making hot chocolate like David had a couple of nights ago.David thumbed through a contact book placed side his household phone.He pressed the button to put the call through “Hi its David Jones…..yeah fine thanks…….oh the heaters out again……….what time…..alright thank you”.He then rummaged around a cupboard puling out a hot water bottle which he filled and placed between Gwen and Max.the burning heat was comforting. Relaxing.

The door slammed,Gwen jolted up looking at the clock she had been out for four hours. Maxs head rested on her knee,spooning the hot water bottle. “I just needed to see you before i left” Charlotte walked in to the room a black trench coat,her blonde wavy hair tucked in to a messy bun. “What they made me do” she began to cry thick clear orbs cycling from her eyes.David sat her down “I cant stay long they want to find me they are going to and I fear for my life” she said wiping the tears from her eyes “why dont you stay here?” David offered.Charlotte smiled but shook her head “No i wont put anymore people in harms way” she opened her black black pack pulling out a small paper envelope and handing it to David “This is all i know and all I can remember,please forgive me for everything I never meant to get caught up in all this” She made sure the envelope was secured in his hands before standing again “I need to get as far away as I can before they find me” “who?” Gwen spoke up “Daniel and Jen and-” before she could continue their was a knock at the door.Everyone froze up slightly.David stood up and walked over to the door peering through a window to see the electioneer. He opened the door allowing an old man with a hook hand to come inside as Charlotte exited tears appearing as she embraced the cold outside world.The man got to work now wanting to chat got to work. ‘What should we do? We cant just let her go” “David she could drag us in to this” David looked down at the envelope in his hand and ripped it open.Newspaper clippings,notes and diary entry. The smell of old paper contained in a tiny envelope. He sat next to Gwen pulling the information out.

28th August 

The children didn’t know when the girl did return that had no reason to I told them that she had been adopted like I was told too.It worked surprisingly well.Another child gone I thought they would begin to suspect something.Guess it will be filed as a missing persons report then closed as either unsolved or mystery like all the others before her.

 

The small pencils scribbles were faint but readable enough. Then a newspaper clipping dated back too two years ago. 

Children of sleepy peak missing 

Sleepy peak is known to own to inhabit one of the smallest populations with in this region.However children and adults alike have been going missing from this area in an alarming rate.We spoke to chief of police Cameron Campbell in order to find out what will be done to find the missing people and preventing this from happening again.Mr Campbell stated that ‘The police are doing what they can to find the missing people’With this all the residents of Sleepy peak can do is hope their loved ones will not be the ones to go missing next.

“Heater fixed” the man grumbled making Gwen and David jump.Gwen pushed the clippings in to the envelope as David handed him the money “thanks again for your help” 

Gwen decided to walk to work as much as David protested,she needed space to think if she was placing things together correctly that meant that people were going missing,Charlotte was responsible for the kids going missing and Campbell/the police force were covering their disaperiences up.Why? What was Campbell getting out of it? Where did Jen and Daniel come in to it?   
She hated what life had become,however night shift meant catching up with shitty magazines and TV shows which is what she intended to do.She sat in the department for a bit not wanting to go out on patrol straight away.She watched a couple of episodes of her current favourite show   
‘Doctors of vampireway’

The scene opened a hospital setting as always as Nero the main character who was a vampire stood over his patient “No I love you my sweet Rosa,you are just an ordinary girl and so misunderstood but I love you even thought i am a hot vampire who will out live you when you die which you are Rosa you are dying” he smouldered at the camera finishing his last line.Rosa sat up in the bed “but I haven't decided if i love you back” she looked away from him placing her hand to her forehead rather dramatically. “Jason is that you?” Jason an equally good looking actor as Nero walked to the other side of the bed,he was a werewolf. “Rosa I love you with my full wolf heart you are my full wolf moon,please choose one of us before you die” he pouted showing his puppy eyes to the camera.Rosa began to cry “I cant deside and to make matters worse I am pregnant”

The phone next to Gwen rang causing her to jump she had managed to waste three hours of her life. “Hello?” “Hey Gwen its David” “Oh hey” she was happy to hear him just not the fact that he was interrupting quality time with her show “are you okay?” “yeah fine are you?” he seemed to pause “just confused” “David its late get some rest okay your at the other station for your first day of promotion” “Your right” he waited again before adding “Goodnight I love you”.The words so soft a beautiful like meaning was placed behind them “I love you too Davey”.

She unpaused the program feeling her cheeks blush,he said it,he meant it.The phone rang again and again she paused the program she imaged David back on the other end of the line his comforting voice telling her again how much he loved her. “Hello Davey” she said dreamily a sweet sound playing in her voice “Davey who the hell is Davey I need an officer someone is acting crazy like trespassing on my property” “Sorry” Gwen muttered “send over the address and I will come and check it out”


	20. Bye Bye Charlotte

This woman was known to be deranged,she would call a couple times a month,normally a raccoon or other little harmless creature which had accidentally knocked a bin over or something.Miss Smith was an older woman tough as nails and owned a lot of land a couple of fields and a run down barn,even though her days of farming were long gone.

“Miss smith its officer Sanchez” Gwen knocked on her door waiting for the old woman to open the door.She opened it her face crumpling up “About time child,I saw a girl on my property,i wood have shot if i had my gun handy” Gwen rolled her eyes of course she would have. “Alright Miss Smith I am going to take a look around your property and i will tell you if i find anything” she turned almost strolling around the property,Gwen was sure Miss smith was just lonely and liked having someone to talk to this is manly why they never issued a warning for her to stop wasting officers time.

The land was eerily silent so far away from the main town it was foreign.she picked a light from her belt and flicked it on moving it over the discarded field.Over grown and wild like a jungle of chaos.She stepped over a couple of mounds of dirt,maybe she had began to try and get control of the land again.The barn was old,if the wind blew too hard it would surely fall over.She opened the door pushing all her weight against it.Her flashlight still piercing the ground,revealing every detail of the barn floor.She tilted the torch upwards a lump in the middle of the floor covered with a sheet.Gwen jumped slightly not expecting the harsh contrast between the dirt and the crisp clean white sheet.It looked out of place. She stepped towards it searching her surroundings.She needed to she what was underneath.her hand reached down lightly touching the fabric.What ever was underneath was cold and stiff.With one swift motion she pulled the sheet clean off.Her eyes darting to what lay underneath it.A corpse.Pale and blue,the same messy bun and curled blonde hair. “Oh god….” Gwen dropped the flashlight as she stepped backwards,the light landing directly on Charlotte's face,the terrified expression frozen exaggerated by the light.Alight purple liquid dripping from her mouth.A single clean cut on her throat a pool of crimson blood surrounding the floor. Gwen ran out of the barn her legs shaking struggling to carry her.She was running on adrenaline as she called an ambulance.

She did want to return she did want to see a woman who was alive less than six hours ago someone who she had shook hands with.It made her skin crawl.Miss Smith seemed excited when she saw the ambulance hobbling out to Gwen “what is it whats on my property?” “a woman has…” she stopped she could continue no matter how hard she tried she could let her brain wonder back to that image. “Died wow isn't this exciting” she budded Gwen.She made her feel sick.

Campbell turned up a couple of moments later to take over.He always took over in more serious situations.He patted Gwen on the back with such force she feared she might fall “Grace your shift is over,see you for your next shift” He smiled uncharacteristically wide and forced.She didn't argue. “Come now Miss Smith back inside” he pushed the elderly woman towards her front door.Gwen sat in the car for fifteenth minuets waiting for her hands to stop shaking.


	21. Promotion

Arriving back at Davids she felt numb like her senses had stopped.She felt nothing.David opened the car door and climbed in the passengers side.Already dressed in his uniform,smart as always.He smiled at her,his hand placing a hot coffee cup in hers. “David Charlotte-” she could not say i,it felt wrong maybe they were able to save her. “What?” he was so oblivious to it all,of course he was he would have no reason to know.Gwen swallowed slowly “She is dead” David seemed to freeze up his face slowly turning pale. “How do-” “I found her body” “How did-” “I think she was attacked” Gwen felt like a puppet whose strings had been cut.David changed the subject a couple of time talking about Max and telling her about all the things she needed to do to look after him properly.Their minds always wondered back to her words. “appreciate what you have and don't look for things that you don't want to find”

David made Gwen lock the door before he left,he checked on Max still sleeping soundly.He did exactly know where the station across town was he had never had any reason to go their before.His excitement felt wrong,he wanted this finally the day he would work in a new office and have a new rank.But Charlotte she was gone.

 

The station was large,twice as large as the one he used to work at.David pushed the door open and walked to the reception desk a depressed looking man sat their.David smiled as he spoke “Hi its Officer Jones,I am here to see Officer Campbell” the receptionist didn’t return the smile. “Hes out still should be back soon please take a seat”.David took a seat on the cold metal chair,the cushion beneath him lumpy and uncomfortable.He glanced around as he did making note of the people and the space.Better computers,printers and stationary.

Campbell strolled in hands in his pockets as if he was just out on a casual walk. “Davey theirs my boy come now lets get down the business” He slapped David on the back before opening an office door and allowing David to take a seat inside. “Mr Campbell I just want to say how honoured I am to be chosen for this opportunity” Campbell turned to a desk behind him and pulled out a folder setting it on the table and sitting down. “Now now Davey your one of are best officers of course,I have no doubt in my mind that you are perfect for the role” David couldn’t contain his smile it filled his face just hearing that.He had so much respect for Campbell. “Now how about we get down to business” He pushed the folder towards David before continuing “We have a certain way of running things around here David and I am sure you will be able to work with that and wont let us down” “What ever it is Sir i am sure I can do it” “You were assigned a case recently,Agarwals” He waited for David to register the case with a nod “Well they were officers here and they did keep their promise to stick to the rules-” before he could continue their was a knock at the door.It opened slowly, Daniel walked in and stood behind Campbell.David could help but let his smile drop “Ah David I dont believe you have met my good friend Daniel” “You,I saw you in the fire” is all he could utter as Daniel cracked his neck “ah yes sorry about that friend”.He was even creepier in the flesh. “Daniel works very closely with the police department”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise this is my first fan-fiction and I am pretty bad with grammar,spelling and punctuation.With all that said I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as i enjoyed playing with the idea.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading please feel free to leave comments it really helps keeping me motivated if you wanted to read more that is.


End file.
